Supernatural Poetry
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Just someacrostic poems about people and things fromo Supernatural! Reviews appreiciated!


**I decided to do some acrostic poems with a bunch of Supernatural related stuff. If doesn't rhyme, but mostly has my point of veiw of things.**

**Sorry. Some of them may be bold when they're not supposed to be. My computer was being retarded.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. *SOB***

****

**

* * *

**

Confused

**A**s all hell.

**S**till doesn't see

**T**hat he and Dean are

**I**nseparable and are meant for

**E**ach other. Does he understand that it's

**L**ove he feels when he looks at him?

**

* * *

**

Doesn't realize he's in love

**E**ven though he calls him _his_

**A**ngel. He'd

**N**ever think he'd miss him so much. But he does.

* * *

**S**o sick of watching his brother

**A**nd angel dance circles around each other. So he's taking

**M**atters into his own hands.

**

* * *

**

Worst family to be

**I**n since they always attract trouble.

**N**ot even the most innocent (Sam)

**C**an escape the shit that

**H**appens to them.

**E**ven when they try to do good and even though they

**S**ave people all

**T**he time, the Winchester have shit luck and

**E**ven with an angel on their side (who's in love with the oldest) they

**R**eally can't help that Supernatural things hate them.

* * *

**G**od made him for

**A** reason.

**B**ut the Winchesters wonder if that's true. So what he

**R**escued them and died

**I**n the process? He was sneaky and annoying.

**E**ven if that was his version of helping. And it didn't help that he

**L**ied. A lot.

****

**

* * *

**

****

Master of the angels my ass.

**I**f Dean could, he'd kick that piece of

**C**rap's angelic behind and

**H**ave no qualms

**A**bout it.

**E**ven if he could, how would that help them win the war? Can Dean saying no make them

**L**ose?

* * *

"**L**oser," Sam says.

"**U**ndeniably so, "

**C**astiel answers back.

" **I**'m gonna kill him," Dean growls, earning a look

**F**rom his angel, who's kinda confused since

**E**veryone knows that that might mean killing Sam.

**R**eally, Dean needs to think things like that through.

****

****

**

* * *

**

********

Guy who

**O**ught to give a crap about

**D**ean and Sam's life.

****

**

* * *

**

Been through Hell and back. But

**O**f course he has. He practically raised those sons of

**B**itches called Dean and Sam. If he didn't know

**B**etter, he's say that God was screwing with his life.

**Y**et, he still seems to think so.

****

**

* * *

**

Can't seem to care enough to

**R**escue someone who

**O**wes him a soul. No

**W**onder he's a demon, and no wonder he can't stand

**L**ucifer, who thinks he's better than

**E**veryone else, the bugger.

**Y**ou know, maybe he'll save that soul after all. He needs someone to boss around.

****

**

* * *

**

Can he not, for once,

**H**ave to see a vision when he least expects one? He

**U**nderstands now, that this is why people sometimes

**C**an't stand him. They

**K**now that at any moment, he'll be telling them how they're going to die.

****

**

* * *

**

Learned to deal with all Dean's crap and then he goes off to an angel.

**I**t's slightly ironic.

**S**he's used to him being

**A** lady's man and he falls for the one male he can't really have.

* * *

**U**nconsciously a dick, since he doesn't have to think of how he's gonna

**R**eally piss someone off, like, say Dean Winchester.

**I**n other words, he's

**E**arth's most ass-holish angel.

**L**oser probably wants Cas too.

* * *

**J**ust trying his hardest to keep his family safe.

**O**nly that means training Dean and Sam to kill and

**H**e doesn't know what that might do to them in the long run. Still, he has

**N**o choice but to try. Even if they hate him in the end.

**

* * *

**

Mother of the two greatest guys in the world, but wife to the biggest

**A**sshole. But she

**R**eally loved them all.

**Y**ou can tell how she risks her life for them

* * *

**R**eally a mega bitch who

**U**sed our Sammy and totally

**B**etrayed his trust. It kinda makes

**Y**ou want to take the Impala and run her over. Multiple times.

**

* * *

**

Just wonderful

**E**nough for our

**S**ammy. And it was

**S**o freaking messed up when she died.

**

* * *

**

Rent

**A**n angel material. Cas so

**P**wns

**H**im.

**A**nd he's the Angel of Thursday's bitch.

**E**veryone knows that the Winchesters can beat the

**L**oser out of him.

* * *

**S**o

**A**nnoying that I want to seriously

**M**eet him just to kick his butt. I don't

**U**nderstand what his problem is. Does

**E**veryone else see that he's no good and that even the

**L**ord knows Samuel Winchester is trouble?

**

* * *

**

Oath that

**F**reaking binds you

**T**o

**H**im.

**E**noch letters probably

**L**itter the body

**O**f the poor freaking angel who gets that title and

**R**eally? I mean, Cas knows that he'd rather be with

**D**ean than have that title.

**

* * *

**

In the way Dean talks about her, she is the perfect

**M**ake, year and model.

**P**recisely the kind of car the brothers

**A**nd angel need to

**L**ose

**A**ll the demons and nasties that are on their tails. Not to mention über awesome.

* * *

**L**et's see. The Mother of mega bitches and

**I **know that sounds harsh, but

**L**et's face

**I**t: she sucks. She put our Dean in Hell

**T**he bitch. And she put Sam through

**H**ell on Earth, so she deserved what she got.

****

**

* * *

**

Just a really cool girl who I miss and am really

**O**verly sad that she's gone.

**

* * *

**

Everyone needs a mom and she's there for all the

**L**oser's on the team that's trying to save the world's

**L**ife.

**E**xactly the kind of Hunter that I'd want by my side when I'm

**N**ervous.

* * *

**S**ee, when strange and

**U**nusual things happen, there are

**P**eople called Hunters who go and

**E**xterminate, in a sense, said

**R**adicals and they

**N**ever really get the

**A**ppreciation

**T**hey totally deserve and are always getting put

**U**nder Earth and in Hell and have to go through

**R**eally bad mind-fucking shit

**A**nd it makes you feel really bad, but happy that they're around. Especially the

**L**oyal group of Winchesters, who I'm pretty much talking about here.

* * *

**A**n angel that I'm

**N**ot a fan of, since she pretty much DID Dean and Dean is

**N**ot hers but Cas's so this

**A**ngel doesn't make me that happy.

* * *

**T**he most amazing and

**E**xciting team in the world! Made of

**A**ngels and hunters and other

**M**ystical things like

**F**reaking prophets and

**R**eally annoying demons that you want to

**E**xorcise, but you know that you need the

**E**ntities to

**W**in the war that you're

**I**n against

**L**ucifer, who's the freaking _DEVIL,_ if you haven't noticed yet, and we really can't

**L**ose, or that means there goes the world. So yeah.

* * *

**H**ere's the thing about these mo-fos. They are

**O**ther worldly

**R**ascals that are

**S**cary and

**E**xerting

**M**ean and yucky things on the world, like War or

**E**ven Pestilence and Famine.

**N**ow. Maybe it's just me, but

**O**ne of them, the

**F**our Horse Men's boss-ish looking guy-dude,

**T**he

**H**orseman Death, I thought he was weirdly nice or

**E**nticingly creepy

**A**nd I think that my

**P**al Dean might have thought so

**O**r maybe I'm a little

**C**razy

**A**nd

**L**acking in the common sense area but

**Y**ou see,

**P**erhaps he did what he did for a reason other than what he mentioned.

**S**ee, maybe he was a nice guy who happened to do bad stuff.

**E**rgo, helping Dean in a bad way. Any takers?

* * *

**A **really bad and scary

**P**rophesy type think that this

**O**racle-prophet said would end the world. But

**C**as

**A**nd our

**L**oyal Winchesters

**(Y**ou know, the brothers that started the

**P**rophesy thing up? Yeah them.)

**S**ee, they're gonna save the whole world! They're gonna save

**E**veryone, no matter what. Hopefully.

* * *

**So, yeah. This is me bored out of my mind cuz i can't think of anything for the two fics i'm working on and i swore i'd update or write a one shot tofay. So I did.**

**Review?**


End file.
